


The Perfect Plan

by dorkpatroller



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, But it's there, Claiming Bites, Consensual Sex, Discussion of Rape, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oh wait, Omega Laslow, Referenced Mpreg, SOUND THE ALARMS, THIS IS ABO PORN, This is a big one, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, actually there's a vast amount of plot, alpha xandy, and the subject is brought up, but please understand, fair and sqaure, first time sex actually, i think i covered all my abo tags, its a little dark at first, laslow is an omega and he can have a baby if he wants as such, laslow is kind of a sarcastic little shit but not abnormally so, like there is no current mpreg but, no one is raped, okay i'm done, so I tagged it, surrounding the porn, there's a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 21:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkpatroller/pseuds/dorkpatroller
Summary: King Garon threatens to use an omega in heat as a twisted tactic in battle. Laslow turns out to be the lucky omega.





	The Perfect Plan

**Author's Note:**

> an incredibly late Christmas gift

Laslow already feels too sweaty to call himself comfortable. His forehead feels a bit sticky. His hands are shaking. All of him is shaking, really, except for his arms. Wrapped tight around his biceps, Xander is gripping him. His fingers dig in just slightly too tight, holding him in place. 

 

He’s in the early hours of his heat. Laslow, that is, and he’s already certain it will be a doozy. He actually hasn’t had a heat since he first presented omega. The medicine to prevent them has always been available to him and he’s been somewhat distracted with saving the world. A few times. Not only that, but he’s been wistfully waiting for true love, hoping that the next time he bothers to suffer through a heat it will be with a companion. 

 

That’s not what’s happening right now, but just because his hopes and dreams are squashed doesn’t mean he shouldn’t pick up the pieces and start saving up for his next dream. 

 

Since he’s been in Nohr, he’s admittedly put that dream on the back burner anyway. Nohr isn’t exactly the place for an omega to be swept off his or her feet by a summer romance. They’re few and far between here, and often treated more like merchandise than people. Quite frankly the live birth rate in Nohr is at an uncomfortable low, and it’s a shame because Laslow is certain if alphas and betas treated their omegas gently, kept them safe and loved and well fed, it would fix it. It would certainly help, anyway. But they don’t. They treat omegas like living playthings that they’re entitled to. 

 

Or, that is, not all of them… but enough of them that Laslow doesn’t advertise he’s an omega. In fact, he takes a special array of herbal supplements just to help convince the world that he’s beta. It mutes his scent, keeps his heats at bay, and most importantly helps him keep his secrets. 

 

It's not only because he doesn't want people to look down on him. Omegas aren't typically allowed to be retainers for the royal family, and that's in part because their heats can render them useless. When he came here he had a goal in mind and a mission to accomplish so something as trivial as that genetic class couldn't get in his way. 

 

Lord Xander knew from the start. He didn’t say it right away, but after some time he brought it up. Since that impeccably awkward conversation, Xander has taken it upon himself to make sure Laslow’s supply of medicine doesn’t run out. It’s a handy thing, not having to out of pocket the expenses himself, but… 

 

There are times when he wishes Xander didn’t know. Before he knew there was no reason to believe the way his eyes linger on Laslow a few seconds too long means anything. 

 

It’s been their little secret. His companions, Odin and Selena, they know. He suspects that Niles knows, but Niles says nothing about it and so Laslow doesn’t bring it up.

 

Xander has been accommodating. He’s never told a soul about this. Or, that is, he didn’t until recently.

 

King Garon decided that he wanted to use an omega in heat as part of some kind of underhanded tactical warfare. The idea is that the omega creates a giant distraction while the rest of the army makes a surprise attack to reclaim a fort that some enemy troops are hiding out in. It wouldn’t be a bad plan if it wasn’t completely inhumane. The omega in question will be left all alone with people destined to do terrible things, and in a state where they can’t even defend themselves properly! 

 

The only omega Garon knew of in the castle is Elise, and needless to say, the moment he suggested they sacrifice her like this Xander surrendered Laslow's secret. 

 

But he’s not mad. Laslow feels a lot right now. Fear, heartache,  _ hot _ , but not angry. If the situation were reversed, if it were his sister's life on the line… well, Laslow would have done the same thing. Besides, Laslow is a retainer. He's meant to protect Xander, but he would lay down his life for Lady Elise too. He's willing to die for this cause. 

 

“I’m going to die,” Laslow says out loud. It sounds a lot more final that way. Xander’s grip on his arms becomes even tighter, and Laslow knows he’s going to bruise at this rate. 

 

“You won’t die,” Xander says.

 

“It may be the better alternative,” Laslow mutters. After all, left in the middle of enemy soldiers with no weapons, no means of defense, and in  _ heat _ … Well, he would much rather die than find himself raped and tortured and kept as a prisoner in that regard. 

 

Better him than the little Lady Elise, he tells himself. He can keep trying to convince himself that, over and over, and maybe it will become true. He’s alright with this fate because he’s sparing her. 

 

Still, Xander looks completely devastated. And maybe he is. Although they’re not intimate or even open with their feelings, the evidence of the bond forming between them is very strong. It’s in the way Xander looks at him. The squeeze of his hand or a longing smile. Laslow is so heavily attracted to Xander, too. He loves his scent, the crease of his brow, the sound of his sighs.

 

He knows Xander cares too. There’s nearly no room for doubt! The only thing that ever stopped them was the fact that Xander is expected to court and marry an omega, and Laslow by all appearances was a beta to the rest of the world. 

 

Not anymore. Now the entire Nohrian army is whispering about Laslow’s secret. Some of them are saying it was obvious from the start, others had no idea. Some of the whispers are praise for how noble he is to lay down his life in place of Lady Elise. Half of them are calling him a joke of a soldier and a coward for posing as something he’s not. 

 

There are others. Other soldiers, but even other retainers who are hiding the same secret. Niles--Laslow knows. He’s the only one that he can say with certainty, but he suspects a few others. Would those others do what Laslow is doing? Perhaps Laslow should have run away from this fate.

 

But he wouldn’t. He wouldn’t because Xander is his liege, he’s this deep, unrequited love, and he’s the man Laslow knows he would like to one day call  _ his _ alpha. He'll obey any order given to him if only to make him proud. 

 

Is he proud? He seems so unhappy now, while he tilts Laslow’s chin up. Maybe he intends to kiss him, but he couldn’t if he wanted to. They can’t risk an alpha’s scent on Laslow right now, it might ward off the enemy. You know, the enemy that Laslow is basically inviting to rip him to shreds.

 

And why should he kiss Laslow? He’s never kissed him before. Just because the barrier that kept them apart is gone, that doesn’t magically make them an item. If love worked like that, he wouldn’t be spending his heat out in the woods with the best case scenario being that he dies quickly. 

 

"Trust me," Xander says when their eyes meet. It feels like slow motion, but it's not. Laslow is just struggling to process words and thoughts while he tries to stave off this heat as long as he can. Like he's putting off death. 

 

But he doesn’t hesitate. “I do.” 

 

After that, the plan is in place. The army has to march onwards while the decoy is left in place. Laslow is left with light bruising on his arms and the sound of his own, racing heart. He doesn't really feel alone until he's really, very alone. There's no sound, no implication that anyone he knows is still here. His shirt is too hot against his chest and he pulls it away from his neck to get a little air on him. 

 

There’s no point. It won’t cool him down. The heat in him is rising. He’s too hot. He presses his hand hard into his middle to stave off a cramp, but it doesn’t do much good. It’s only then that he thinks he can smell people. He can smell them before he hears them because all of his senses are haywire right now. He doesn’t want people. 

 

It’s time to run, his body says. None of those people are going to be someone you want to share this heat with. Leave. No one said he had to just lay down and die. They said make a distraction. A hunt is a distraction. 

 

If his body would keep up with his desire to run it would be more effective. It isn't, simply put. He feels out of breath and like his body weighs twice what it does and he just can't hold himself up. He only gets a short distance before he stumbles into a tree so hard that he scrapes his shoulder against it. In the very least it's supporting his weight so he can thank the splinters for that, later. 

 

He’s never liked the idea of heats. He only ever had one, before, but he hates feeling like he can’t help himself. He’s needy and weak and in a fog, and he’s completely terrified that those people he scented before are going to catch up to him. 

 

He’s heard stories of romantic heats. An omega already with their chosen mate, bonded and eagerly spending their heat in the throes of passion… it sounds exactly like the sort of thing he would love. What would this be like if he were with Xander? When they spoke earlier it was only beginning, but now… now he’s desperate to get out of these clothes and he’s not sure if it’s because he’s sweating to death or overly horny. 

 

He doesn’t want to be this aroused, all things considered. He’s not romantically splayed across a bed for the man of his dreams. He’s bait. He’s being used as live bait and he’s more eager to avoid a sexual encounter than he is to have one. Probably. No! Certainly.  _ Gods _ if he can’t keep his head on straight how can he be expected to even try to flee? 

 

His brain checks out when he feels someone breathing near his neck. Smelling him, that is, and it’s then that he realizes he’s certainly dead where he stands. When did she  _ get here? _ He tries to take a step but nothing wants him to. Not this alpha, she’s already reaching out to grip his wrist so he can’t move, and not his body that happily, instinctively, tries to stay close to someone who can ‘help.’ 

 

(She can’t help, he tells himself. She’ll hurt him. That’s the point of all this. Ah, but at least she’s pretty--sort of petite for an alpha woman but gorgeous nonetheless.) 

 

He’s about to accept that she’s the one to seal his fate when a  _ different  _ alpha tackles her. It hurts his arm where she pulls his wrist on the way down, but ultimately she lets go of him because she’s busy defending herself. Panic sets in while he watches these women fight for authority. 

 

Deep in the back of his mind, bitterly, he thinks that this is the first and last time any two women will ever fight over him. He has to put that sort of thought aside, though. He would rather make haste while they’re distracted than sit here and wait to applaud the victor. 

 

Just as he’s about to try and drag himself to his feet an arm loops around him and pulls him back behind some trees. His mouth is covered by a hand but this is a scent he  _ knows _ . He yelps anyway, but then he turns and sees  _ Niles _ . He holds his finger to his lips and then pulls Laslow into a run.

 

Laslow doesn't think that his body is really willing to run, thank you very much. Niles drags him faster than he's ever run before, and everything hurts. His lungs, his skin, his head, everything is throbbing. Too hot. Too hot to run. Finally, they make it to a covered wagon, where soldiers he can't name are waiting to drive it. Niles pulls Laslow into the back and the wagon begins to move.

 

“What’s… happening?” Laslow tries to ask. Niles looks out from the back of the wagon to see if they’re being followed. Not yet. 

 

"Did you really think Prince Xander would so easily give up his right-hand man? He expressed so much concern for your safety that milord helped him come up with a better, safer strategy. He was never going to leave you here." 

 

Oh. Warmth spreads up around Laslow’s heart in his chest. Xander did say to trust him, but it’s nice to hear that he never planned to let anything go wrong. 

 

“I have orders to return you to Lord Xander.” 

 

The warmth dies. “What?!” Laslow  _ cannot _ go see Xander right now. He’s dirty, first of all. Covered in dirt and mud from the woods. Plus he smells like heat and  _ slick _ and it’s only going to get more and more potent as the day goes by. “Are you  _ quite certain _ he said to bring me  _ to  _ him?” 

 

Niles’s lips curl into a devious smirk. “I would never dream of defying the crown prince’s orders. Besides, I don’t think it’s any secret that you want to go to him.” 

 

Laslow opens his mouth to protest. He hears snickers from the soldiers driving the cart. He closes his mouth instead and curls into a ball around himself. He’s going to melt in this wagon. 

 

For what it’s worth, after humiliating Laslow, Niles does offer him water and some lighter clothes.

 

…

 

The fort they reclaimed is large enough that most everyone has a room instead of a tent. Xander’s room is not too different from his room back home. It’s large and has a seating area and a desk and Laslow looking ashamed of himself per the norm. Niles completely abandoned him outside of this door, and when he stepped inside and closed it he knows he sentenced himself--and his liege--to endless rumors and gossip. 

 

He stares at the floor and pushes air through his lips. He’s… weak in here. Xander is there in front of him. He smells the same as ever, but in Laslow’s current state he smells like  _ salvation _ . It’s  _ his _ Xander. This is who is meant to see him like this, but he still feels ashamed of himself for thinking that. It’s not what he was invited here for. “You asked to see me, milord?” 

 

Xander hugs him. It’s not the first time in his life it’s happened, but usually Laslow is the one doing the hugging and Xander is the one pushing him away and telling him to act more professional or that it’s too hot in his armor. This time Xander is free of armor, and so is Laslow, and his cheek is settled comfortably against Xander’s chest. Xander’s hand on the back of his head securely keeps it there, and the other hand holds him snuggly around the small of his back. 

 

This hug feels so urgent. Xander’s heartbeat in Laslow’s ear is rapid. “Are you hurt?” He asks. Laslow closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He smells so good. He curls his fingers into the back of Xander’s shirt. 

 

“I’m fine.” 

 

“Good,” Xander says. He steps out of that hug and looks Laslow in his eyes. “You’ll be staying with me for the duration of this heat, and you’ll be given your regular remedies immediately following.” 

 

“Wha...what?” Laslow can’t just stay here. He needs to be someplace  _ alone _ . He may have kept a level head--mostly--this long but he intends to have some  _ me time _ very soon.

 

“You confided in me that this will be your first heat in several years. Not only that, but I can’t be certain you’re safe from the people in this army, who may take advantage.” 

 

“But milord!” 

 

“Please. I’m quite worried about you.” He gestures to a room off to the side of these quarters. Laslow looks through the door and he can see a bed with a pile of blankets just waiting to be arranged however he might need to get through this. “That door locks from the inside. I won’t bother you. I simply want to protect you. You made a valiant sacrifice today. It’s my turn to keep you safe, now.” 

 

It’s sweet. There’s a very warm feeling that blossoms in Laslow’s heart and across his cheeks at how gentle and affectionate that is. There’s a very odd voice in the back of his mind complaining about the same thing. Xander is being very courteous. Laslow thinks he earned some kind of romantic confession, for all this.

 

He could be throwing Laslow against a wall right now, but instead he's letting him lock himself in a bedroom. His confidence that Xander is in love with him is still very intact, so why doesn't he say something? He's sure Xander wants to kiss him. He probably wants to cover Laslow with his scent, wants to take care of his heat. He's got to, right? That's how alphas and omegas tend to be.

 

…

 

Three hours pass in complete misery. Laslow strips himself down to his underwear but he doesn’t want to give up. Xander is  _ right out there _ , surely he would hear him even if he tried to stifle his moans. And he couldn’t cope with that, not when Xander already has been plaguing his thoughts. He’s not even  _ knocked _ . 

 

It makes his heart sag. Laslow loves him  _ so much _ and he was  _ so sure… _ No! He’s still very sure. Just because Xander is refusing to take advantage of him doesn’t mean he doesn’t love him. Although it’s not like he has to try very hard. Laslow was in his  _ arms _ . Xander held him close to his chest, certainly could smell the heat and the slick and the need… and he didn’t even bat an eye! He didn’t seem even slightly interested in Laslow. 

 

He’s about to bite his own tongue off if he doesn’t get some relief from this somehow. He’s  _ wet _ and he’s  _ hard _ and he would so much rather indulge himself than be hyper-fixated on the fact that his chosen mate is rejecting him right on the other side of that door. 

 

That’s not what’s happening, he tries to tell himself, but it sort of is exactly what’s happening. Couldn’t he have at least pretended to show some interest, any at all?

 

Xander  _ loves him _ . Laslow  _ knows _ . He’s known for months, maybe years, and this is going to tear him apart if he doesn’t confront it. He thought they had this mutual understanding: Laslow didn’t want anyone to know he was omega and Xander couldn’t take him as his mate unless he changed his mind. But now  _ everyone _ knows Laslow is an omega, and thanks to Niles they probably all assume Xander is all over him right now anyway. So why wait? The mutual understanding has been broken, and Laslow doesn’t know what’s holding them back anymore. 

 

This is almost worse than just  _ dying!  _ He doesn’t want to spend the rest of his time in Nohr wondering why he was rejected by his own alpha when he so clearly meets the qualifications to be his. Xander’s checklist of an ideal mate can’t be that long, can it? Omega, obviously, he needs an heir. Someone he can trust--well Laslow has that covered. Someone he’s attracted to, but Laslow has always been so certain… Maybe he’s been wrong this whole time? Maybe he’s not attracted to Laslow at all, maybe all of those loving glances were the same sort of glances he shares with his siblings? What if Xander sees him as a charming little brother? 

 

Oh, if that's the case Laslow will die of humiliation today because he's not going to wait around a second longer. He's going to overheat if he can't just get some relief, and he can't  _ focus _ on his own relief if he’s pining over the man a room over! He pushes himself off of the bed with a groan and staggers to the door. His legs are more wobbly than he expected, and gods he smells like heat so badly he can smell  _ himself _ , but he’s not backing down. It’s Xander’s fault he’s even in this position, and he should be the one to fix it. The lock slides and he flings the door open, ready to march over to Xander’s desk and shout at him, but…

 

But Xander is sitting on the floor, anyway. He doesn’t fall by any means, but he was obviously leaned up against the door. His sleeves are pushed ungracefully up to his elbows, his shirt is unbuttoned and open down most of his chest. There’s a sheen of sweat along his chest and brow, a haze in his eyes, he’s not even wearing his shoes or socks anymore. “Laslow,” He clears his throat but he can’t clear away the thirst in it. “Are you alright?”

 

Oh, thank god. 

 

Xander is miserable! This is the best day of his  _ life!  _ Laslow has never been so happy to see someone look completely ruined. “You need to close this door,” Xander goes on to say. “Lock it.” 

 

Laslow looks down on him from his unsteady stance. His hand is still on the handle of the door, his knees feel ready to buckle, he’s feeling quite overwhelmed with the heavy scent of a needy alpha filling his nose… so he hesitates. Right now he is making a very important choice, after all. This could change his life, both of their lives, and he should think hard about it--not just think about how hard he is. 

 

Sure, Xander loves him. Duh. And he loves Xander very much, but is he really cut out for this? Is he the best choice for Xander himself, or for Nohr? It’s selfish of him to indulge when it affects far more than just himself… Ah, but when as following his instincts ever led him astray? “M-Milord,” He sputters, “Are you  _ quite  _ alright?” 

 

Xander clears his throat again and turns to look away from Laslow. “It’s for the best if you lock this door so no one can take advantage of you.” 

 

Oh, sweet mercy, this is truly such a good day. Yeah, okay, so he thought he was going to die a few hours ago but now he thinks he’s going to be bred by  _ his  _ alpha, and that’s a totally different story. Laslow drops to his knees--they practically give out anyway--and he crawls closer. Xander leans forward and slowly, thoughtlessly, swipes his chin past Laslow’s forehead. He scents him  _ automatically _ and it’s exactly what Laslow wants and--frankly--what he deserves. Then Xander pulls gently at Laslow's arms until he’s just seated in his lap. 

 

Xander leaves soft kisses along his sweaty forehead, his temple, the corner of his eyes, and ultimately he rubs his cheek along the top of his head again. Laslow could melt into this. He pulls Xander’s arms until they’re looped around him, and he purrs contently. “Tell me you’ve always wanted this.”

 

“I have always wanted  _ you.” _

 

Actually, he likes that answer even better. It’s twice as romantic and far more intimate. Xander slides his hands along Laslow’s bare sides, draws his palms along the expanse of his skin as far as he can reach. Anywhere he can reach. Laslow tries not to moan--really he’s liable to lose his mind over anything right now. 

 

“Tell me no one else will ever see me in heat again,” He demands, in a softer voice. It’s a bold demand, but he knows what he wants. He knows what  _ Xander _ wants. He’s always been sure, but he’s more confident than ever, now. And he’s rewarded for that confidence.

 

“Only me, Laslow.” 

 

“Only you.” Laslow holds Xander’s face in his hands and drags him into a slow, soft kiss. Xander eagerly returns it, easily dominates it, and he leaves Laslow panting and twice as needy as he was before. “Please come take care of me properly. You won’t be taking advantage.” 

 

He’s not. And he’s not worried that Xander will think so, either. Laslow’s mind is a haze and Xander looks like he stopped thinking with anything but his cock hours ago, but while he combs his fingers through Xander’s disheveled curls he just  _ knows _ . They’re in love. They’re mates--they may not be bonded or married or starting a family yet, but this is the man he’s going to grow old with. He’ll protect him until the day he dies, from war or famine or even the stress of being king. 

 

Xander grunts. He tilts his head, nuzzles his nose down into Laslow’s scent gland and takes a deep, slow breath. Laslow knows. This isn’t what he wanted. Xander has told him what he wants in a love story, before. They’ve talked about it several times, it’s part of why Laslow so confidently could say that Xander loves him. It’s because he’s always, oh so obviously, been talking about him. He’s wanted to court someone, take them to their favorite places to get tea or to fine theatres to see the most beautiful performances, and to buy them gifts. He’s always said that he wanted to, but that the timing wasn’t right. 

 

Of course, the timing has never been right, and it's not right now either. Not in the middle of a war with a lunatic of a king ruling Nohr. But Xander kisses his neck, drags his tongue slowly past it once, and Laslow closes his eyes and hums. 

 

He’ll make it up to him. Laslow didn’t want their love confession to play out like this either, of course. He wanted romance, flowers, blushing. He wanted cautious first kisses and shy blush on Xander’s cheeks. The red in his face now isn’t from feeling shy, after all.

 

But if it has to come to this, to Laslow’s heat overwhelming them and the promise of ‘we’ll fix it later’ on the horizon, he’s glad anyway. He’s glad he can be with this man he loves and trusts so dearly, and he’s glad that Xander cares for him so much that he was willing to lock himself out to spare his feelings. 

 

Laslow plucks open the last two buttons on Xander’s shirt and pushes it off his shoulders. “You can leave this here,” He mumbles while he tries to crawl out of Xander’s lap. He gasps when Xander pulls him back down, but it’s only to kiss him again. More aggressively, and Laslow purrs again. 

 

Laslow has only ever had one heat before this, and it hurt more than he cares to admit. The first heat for an omega, especially a male, is rarely pleasant. He’s taken so many medicines to keep them away since that day as a teenager. He’s not sure why he’s feeling so level headed right now--perhaps staring certain death in the face can do that to a man--but he’s pleased to report that Xander is clearly falling victim to his own desires. “Come  _ with _ me,” Laslow coos. “M’ not leaving you.” 

 

Although the idea that Xander would easily and willingly take him right there in the doorway, on the floor, is unexpectedly pleasing, Laslow tries to stand again and this time pulls Xander’s hands with him. 

 

He’s made half a nest of the bed just to get himself through this. It’s not great, not the sort of nest he would show off if he were trying to win Xander’s favor, but he’s thankful that he already has that favor. He’s thankful for a lot of things in this mess. He’s thankful that before they even began this plan Xander forced him to choke down the remedies that prevent him from falling pregnant. He’s thankful that Xander is here to help him through this. He’s thankful that they can finally be together, even if they would have both preferred a more romantic approach.

 

He’s very,  _ very _ thankful when Xander pushes him back into the messy sheets. There's no point in dilly dally. Xander barely has any clothes left and Laslow happily watches while he quickly pushes away the last of them. Heat pulses in his groin. His alpha is truly handsome. For more than just his cock and knot, but in this very particular situation, Laslow feels entitled to admire those things specifically. 

 

He tries to sit up so he can wrap his arms around Xander. Instead, Xander pulls his legs out from under him to pull off the smallclothes Laslow hadn't abandoned yet. He drops his arms above his head with a breathy laugh. "Thank you for the warning, milord," He jokes. 

 

Xander chuckles while he folds himself over Laslow. He pushes his knees apart and Laslow easily, comfortably lets his legs fall open for Xander to crawl between them. He hugs Laslow around his waist and tucks his lips against his neck to kiss. Kiss, kiss, and then a gentle nip that tickles above all else. Laslow squirms and gasps but when he looks back at Xander his eyes are wide for other reasons. 

 

Wonderfully, Laslow thinks, Xander has shifted until he’s properly between Laslow’s legs. His cock is heavy, grinds right against his entrance, it’s exactly where it should be, really. Laslow’s first instinct is just to open his legs wider to encourage it… but his next instinct is to rock his hips up until he can feel the heat and hardness of Xander teasing him. Xander’s eyes look much less foggy now, and Laslow finds it in him to smile at his silly alpha. He slides his hand up his chest and then to rest on his shoulder. “You’re so far gone you won’t let me leave your lap, but you’re still apt to tease me?” 

 

He’s probably just feeling a little more like himself now that this is happening. Laslow certainly feels worlds better. He watches the corner of Xander’s mouth flicker up into a tiny smile, but then he resumes kissing Laslow’s jaw. “You’ll find I’m still not interested in your leaving me.” 

 

Xander shifts his hips. When he does everything falls into place, and Laslow’s chest clenches up for a moment. He’s really never done this, but there’s not a lot to it. The magical thing about heats, about the way his body is shaped as an omega, and about how dreadfully sticky and wet he is for Xander, is that he doesn’t have to work too hard. So the head of Xander’s cock slips into place, and then the rest of it eases in while Laslow sucks in a breath and exhales a moan. 

 

He curls his arms around Xander’s shoulders, clings to him until he bottoms out. It seems like it takes forever, and he feels so much thicker than Laslow truly expected. Even so, he craves more. He crosses his ankles behind Xander’s back and finally, when he thinks he can breathe again, settles back into the sheets. His heart is hammering in his chest, and he feels warm and tingly all over, and he doesn’t know if it’s from the heat or the amount of love he’s in. His cheeks are painted pink when he looks at Xander again, and Xander is looking at him so patiently. More patient than an alpha has to be when their mate is in heat. 

 

He’s been so patient with Laslow, wanting to treat him right. So when he opens his mouth to talk, Laslow just  _ expects _ for him to ask if he’s alright, or if he’s ready for more. But that’s not what he says. He just says, “You’re beautiful.” 

 

What is Laslow supposed to say to that? He flaps his lips, cheeks getting a little darker, but Xander doesn’t make him come up with an answer. He slips his hips back, then snaps them forward again. Laslow’s heart does a flip-flop in his chest and his toes curl. 

 

The first time Laslow had a heat he was alone, for most of it. He was a teenager and they were in the middle of trying not to be murdered by risen. His cousin was the only person who knew about it, and he just did his best to keep other people away while Laslow hid out in an abandoned shack in the woods. Laslow was in blinding pain during that heat, and he was scared to death something was  _ wrong _ with him and that he was actually dying. Nothing was wrong, though, and he made it through. 

 

This heat is already different. Nothing hurts, it just burns. It’s a desire, an urge, and with every deep thrust into him, Xander is feeding that desire. Their position shifts with them. Xander pushes Laslow’s legs back, closer to his chest, but it’s only so he can get himself situated better. It allows Xander thrust so much  _ faster _ , overwhelmingly harder, until every thrust has Laslow’s voice pitching higher and higher. 

 

The first time he cums it’s completely untouched and it’s embarrassingly quickly, but he’s in  _ heat _ so Laslow thinks he has a fair excuse. He arches his back and clenches around Xander hard enough that he hears his alpha’s groan of pleasure, but that’s all he hears before his cock is twitching and he makes a sticky mess between them. 

 

Every breath in and out is a heave, and it’s not exactly easy with Xander still slamming into him so hard it makes his whole body bounce. It’s so good, though. It’s so intense, and he’s so wired from having just cum, but the sparks and jolts of overly-sensitive pleasure keep him clinging to Xander. “Good gods,” He gasps near Xander’s ear. “I already feel like I could cum again.” 

 

“Please, do,” Xander grunts. He turns his head and mouths along Laslow’s scent gland again, licking and kissing and giving him attention in ways he never even knew he wanted before. It’s never been like this. Not by his own hand. Maybe it’s because he’s never tried masturbating in heat before, but he wants to think it’s because of Xander. He wants to think it’s his body reacting to his very own alpha. He pushes his fingers through Xander’s hair, thinks about how he’s sweaty. He listens to him pant and gasp, and then his cock twitches with renewed interest when he feels his knot start to drag along his walls. 

 

He probably didn’t have to beg, in retrospect. Xander would never lead him on. But he does beg. He clings to Xander, curls his fingers up into his hair and grips, and he just whines. “Knot me, Xander,  _ please,  _ please,” He gasps. He’s never wanted anything so badly in his entire life. Every time Xander’s cock slips out on the back end of a thrust Laslow can feel his knot dragging with it. Every time he pushes back in there’s just a little more thickness. It’s addicting, it’s amazing, it’s  _ the most important thing in this world _ . 

 

Xander nods his head. He makes an affirmative noise, he keeps fucking Laslow eagerly. By all means, Laslow  _ does not need to beg _ him, but he just can’t help it. “I need you, I  _ need it _ , please knot me, please," he keeps muttering. He gasps on the next withdraw of Xander's cock. There's resistance, and he's worried. It's too much, it won't fit back inside, he won't get to knot him. He's already whining when Xander forces it back into place. Laslow chokes on his moan. The next time Xander pulls his hips back he can't pull far. Laslow can feel the thickness of his knot pulling at his entrance but properly stuck in place. He can feel it thicker and thicker until it feels too big but it's pressed perfectly,  _ permanently _ against the very best parts of Laslow. He sobs. Gods know he’ll be humiliated this ever happened later, but his eyes are wet and the pleasure is  _ so intense,  _ and how can Xander keep fucking him? How can he keep thrusting? But he does. 

 

"Laslow," He says in the softest, most clear voice. Laslow thinks he's finally settled into the haze of heat he was expecting before, but Xander eagerly kisses his throat. He sucks at the skin in the perfect, perfect spot. Right where he could bond him, right here knotted together like this. Just like they were real mates, just like Laslow properly belongs to him. 

 

“This is… what you want?” Xander pants. His cock is throbbing inside of Laslow, he’s so close to cumming. Laslow wants it. He wants Xander to cum, he wants Xander to mark him, he wants to have his babies honestly. He wants all of this, and what’s appropriate or proper is so far from the forefront of his mind. 

 

“Please, please, please,” He whispers. “M’ all yours, I’ll only be yours.” He so firmly believes that. After everything he’s been through today, the emotional ups and downs, the fear, the genuinely worry he might be raped and murdered, he absolutely never wants to belong to anyone else. He unravels his arms from around Xander’s shoulders, reluctantly, but he wants to make this bondmark as easy as possible for Xander. He closes his eyes and bites his lip. He’s so close to his second orgasm. His legs are already tight, and since he doesn’t want to lift his arms to interfere with that mark he slips his hand down to palm past his leaky cock. 

 

He thinks he came before Xander bit him, but he's still rolling through his orgasm while his teeth sink into his neck and he breaks the skin. He's fairly certain his scream is a result of that orgasm too,  _ embarrassingly _ loud in a fort that he’s unfamiliar with. He certainly hopes whoever is on the other side of these walls can’t hear him. 

 

He knows with certainty the exact moment when Xander cums. He can’t feel it, unfortunately. He wishes he could feel it spill through him, hot and thick, breeding him properly… but that’s all something only his fantasies can offer. Xander’s hips jolt and stutter harder and with less rhythm not that many seconds after Laslow cums himself. He’s still twitching and clenching around that knot when it happens. Xander’s lips come off of Laslow’s neck in a gasp, and then he pants while he drags slow kisses past his shoulder and jaw and the new wound on his neck. 

 

Laslow’s legs fall lazily to his sides, and he drops one of his arms up over his head. He keeps the other down so he doesn’t aggravate the raw bondmark on his neck. He feels so  _ at peace _ . He’s not sure he feels it because of the bondmark or the heat. He’s not sure he feels like the omegas in Selena’s romance novels. He just feels completely sated, with the man he loves panting above him and still kissing his face, all the way up to his temple. Xander’s smiling, Laslow can tell. His lips are tight when he kisses him, He’s happy. Maybe he’s proud? 

 

Laslow has a lot to improve upon, of course. The next time he shares a heat with Xander will likely be when they’re ready to have children, which will  _ not _ be during this war. By then he’ll have to perfect their nest, and he’ll need to work on seducing him… because he doesn’t want Xander to lose interest. Not that he ever would. Laslow just wants to be perfect, for him. He closes his eyes and smiles. Xander became his happily ever after, today. It’s not an engagement, not by any means, but this bond between them is a promise. 

 

Xander gently settles his weight over Laslow. He turns his head and Laslow blinks, but then he eagerly leans forward to kiss him properly. As he pulls away he nips on Xander’s lower lip in a way that he certainly hopes is flirty. “I hope you won’t tell the local ladies about this,” he says. Xander snorts and rubs the bridge of his nose along Laslow’s. 

 

Everyone will know about this. Laslow was outed as an omega today, and that's more than slightly dangerous… but with Xander's claim on him, he's sure to be just as safe and respected as before. Or, at least, he won't have  _ as much _ trouble. He’s sure to be insulted and mocked by plenty of people. He doesn’t care. This is his forever. 

 

…

 

“He didn’t even say he loved you out loud?” Selena asks. She and Laslow are currently cleaning up the mess hall. A few days have passed, as has Laslow’s heat, and he’s a little shy to face anyone yet… but his two very best friends were certainly worried about him, and since they were both on kitchen duty tonight he’s helping them out. 

 

“Of course he said he loves me,” Laslow mumbles. His neck has healed up nicely. It’s still sore, but it’s healthy and clean, so he’s not complaining. Whatever hormone magic it worked on him, his friends picked up on it the instant he walked into the room. “Just not right at first.” 

 

He sets some plates down and begins scraping the remains of food off of them and into a trash bin. Odin has a sink filled with water, and he’s using a rag to clean them. “Have you encountered anyone else?” 

 

“Unfortunately,” Laslow says. He stops what he’s doing to recount the few interactions he’s had. “Peri showed up to check on us the second night after my heat began. We’re lucky we were even  _ decent,  _ because she just waltzed right in.” Not that he can blame her. He never knocks when he enters Xander’s quarters either. They’re both very casual about just barging right in. “She spent an entire twenty minutes asking us if we were getting married and talking about how she knew the whole time, and she was so eager for us to finally admit our feelings… It was endearing, I suppose, but humiliating. Neither of us had even bathed yet!” 

 

The room honestly needed to be aired out. Once the heat died down they opened windows and tried to clean themselves up.

 

“Worse yet, Lady Camilla--” 

 

“Oh, I already know,” Selena smirks at him while she comes over with another stack of dishes. “She won’t stop talking about it.” 

 

Laslow’s heart sinks. “She’s angry?” 

 

“What? No, moron. She’s excited. She’s already talking about what her nieces and nephews are going to look like and what you’re going to name them and I think she’s already shopping around for wedding presents and baby gifts.” Selena sighs dramatically.

 

Laslow sighs  _ more _ dramatically. “I hope you told her that’s absurd,” He mutters.

 

“Of course it is!” Odin says. Laslow’s smile comes back, and he’s thankful for some support from his cousin. 

 

“That’s more like it,” He starts to say.

 

Then Odin says, “If Laslow were to take any advice on naming his children, he would obviously seek it from me.” 

 

Laslow sets down the plate he’s holding so he can drag his hands down his face. His fingertips catch on his eyelids and he thinks the noise he makes sounds like a bird being strangled. “Odin! Selena! Please! I am  _ not _ having a baby!” 

 

“ _ Yet! _ ” Selena scoffs. “It’s obvious you’re going to, you basically signed up for it when you fell for the future king.” 

 

"And when he does, in his own time, I will be there to offer him advice on names. Lady Camilla may kindly back off," Odin says. Selena rolls her eyes but her lips curl into a smile. Laslow's smile comes back, too, but only for a moment. There's a knock at the open door and Laslow turns to look over his shoulder. He's still smiling brightly until he sees that it's Xander. He's so handsome there with his vest and cravat and those gorgeous eyes and those  _ stupid ears _ that probably heard everything they were just saying. Laslow’s face turns the darkest red it’s been in his entire life.

 

“M-Milord!” He squeaks. Xander smirks at him. Laslow wants to melt into the floor and die. “You’re here! Standing right where you can hear us talking. How observant of you. Is there… Is there something I can do for you?” 

 

“Yes,” He says. His voice is light. At least he’s in good spirits about their gossip. “I’d like for you to accompany me to the library here in this fort. I’m looking for a few books in particular, and an extra set of eyes will help me find them much quicker.” 

 

Odin covers up a laugh by coughing into his hand. Laslow jabs his elbow into his side until he squawks in pain. "Of course, Lord Xander," He says, and he jogs across the room to join him. Xander walks casually with his hands folded behind his back and Laslow has his hands by his sides at first. They're only a few steps away from the door when Selena and Odin burst into laughter so loud it echoes down the hall after them. That's when Laslow hides his face in his hands. "I'm so sorry you heard that," He groans. 

 

“Siegbert is a fine name,” Xander says. Laslow stops in his tracks. Xander glances at him… but smiles and keeps walking. “Though I haven’t put much thought into names for a girl. Perhaps you can seek Odin’s advice for that, if you prefer.”

 

He doesn’t think he needs to seek Odin’s advice on naming his future children, actually, but he can tell by the pitch of Xander’s voice that he’s just being playful anyway. Laslow takes a few long strides to get caught up to Xander’s side. “You do know I’m not expecting a baby,” He says. 

 

“Of course you aren’t,” Xander agrees. “For a long while yet, I hope. But on the subject of someday… I like the name Siegbert.” 

 

“O...kay…” Laslow says slowly. Then he laughs and blows his bangs out of his eyes. “Okay. Siegbert it is, then. Eventually.” He looks down and Xander is holding out his open hand for him to take. He looks up into his eyes cautiously… and then he smiles and slides their fingers together. 

 

“Eventually,” Xander echoes with a lighthearted smile. He squeezes Laslow’s hand in his, and the walk to the library is quiet and comfortable. Is this what it’s like? Is this what their relationship will be? Holding hands in the corridors and playfully planning their future? 

 

It seems simply perfect. 

  
  



End file.
